Heat sinks are used to dissipate heat from electrical components, such as integrated circuits (ICs). Conventional heat sinks are manufactured in various configurations. For instance, in the case of a crimped heat sink, grooves are machined in a heat sink base to accept heat sink fins. A heat sink fin is inserted into each groove, and the walls of each groove are impact-deformed (crimped). The deformation causes the walls to push against the inserted heat sink fins and to thereby hold each heat sink fin in its respective groove.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a top view and a side view, respectively, of prior art crimped heat sink 100. Heat sink 100 includes heat sink base 105 and heat sink fins 110. Heat sink base 105 defines grooves 115 into which heat sink fins 110 are inserted. Walls 120 of grooves 115 are crimped to secure heat sink fins 110 in grooves 115. Crimping creates voids 125, which exhibit high thermal resistance.
Heat sink base 105 is coupled to pedestal 130 via solder layer 135 and nickel layer 140. Pedestal 130 is intended to contact an electrical component that is to be cooled using heat sink 100. Heat sink designs are desired that may provide more efficient heat dissipation, more efficient manufacture, and/or improved physical integrity.